


The Last Jeonsa

by LunaNightWing



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Friends to Lovers, Killing, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Other, Post-War, Waiting, War, Winged Charles | Grian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNightWing/pseuds/LunaNightWing
Summary: The Land of Hollow was once the fighting ground of the mutant monsters. Where death is always upon you and where there is no escape, that land was littered in many monsters that only knows how  to kill and destroy.The god Notch, then rose above and created 5 Jeonsa, the Jeonsa of Water, the Jeonsa of Earth, the Jeonsa of Fire, the Jeonsa of Wind and the Jeonsa of Light.The 5 Jeonsa are mortals who have the gift of rebirth and those who killed and defeated the monsters from the land of Hollow. For many years of bloodshed the land was now flurishing with life. But at a cost..The Jeonsa of Fire, Water, Earth and Light began to fight about who gets to rule the land, while the Wind Jeonsa tried to stop them, to no avail he watched as they all turned on eachother and killed one another. With three dead and the other killing herself he was left alone to mourn.Because of this Notch forbid the four Jeonsa to be rebirth into the world. Leaving the last Jeonsa.He was then sent into the realm of spirits by Notch to sleep and rest his head.Some said that to wake him up one of pure heart must hit the gong of tranquility and peace 3 times, only when the land of Hollow is in grave danger.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue.

"Lord Gangsa, I need to tell you again. The dragon god Kallir has gotten mad at your actions and has lead the whole land of Hollow in grave danger! He will now send more and more monsters and he will--"

"SILENCE! I do not care about your god, or any of that trash! I am the only high and honorable man who you all need to praise, not some made up god!" 

...

You have set the world in such danger because of your boastful persona and that goddamned pride of your.

...

"Hmmm... it seems like someone has awoken me from my sleep."


	2. Chapter 1: "Who woke me up?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gong has been rung a third time, the monsters began to fall.

"Grian..."

...

Monsters have started to appear and spawn more frequently within the night, fire and destruction began to settle within the land of Hollow as the time of resting has succumbed into the land. 

Monsters began to attack more viciously than normal, as the anger of the dragon kept burning up as more fuel began to pour in into his firey honor. His anger has yet to be vanquished as he brought more destruction into the land.

...

"Grian..."

...

The gong has been ringing once, as the knights of Heivilia try to keep up with the sudden attacks of the monsters into the land of their kingdom, phantoms began to appear and screech into the sky and hurt many people. 

Terror and chaos have settled into the land and began to cause so much destruction. 

...

"They need you...my little flower."

..

The gong has been ringing the second time, yet the loud screeches and shouts of monsters kept coming in like an avalanche, that multiple beams of light from the heavens above have come down below as these people began to attack and help the civilian and the knights.

They began to kill and destroy the monsters, with their weapons and magic, they began to help the knights and protect the people, with this the dragon kept sending in and creating more monsters to attack the land. 

With only a little could the other heavenly beings could do they do not have much strength to even fight such hoard nor even have the full experience to fight such strength of the monsters. It felt like fighting giants.

..

"Hmmm... it seems like someone has awoken me from my sleep." 

..

The gong has been hit the third time, sending a huge shock wave throughout the land sending a few monsters aback from their seige, an enormous amount of magic began to surge through the land of Hollow as the last Jeonsa has awoken from his slumber.

The land began to shake and rumble as it prepared for his arrival, the monsters paid no mind and kept attacking, when out of nowhere everything went quiet. 

No screeches nor shouts, the monsters began to stop, as the only gush of wind could be heard, and then a flute. The clouds parted through the sky revealing the moon and its glory as the sound of the flute's melody kept ringing across the kingdom.

Everyone looked up into the tallest point of the castle and spotted a figure above, playing the flute. With these lilac colored aura surrounding them. Then as the people watch him his tune began to change into a fast and hard song.

The figure vanished and the fight continued, monsters continued their rampage but in just a short time.

Phantoms began falling off into the sky, with their heads and wings cut off, the wind began to blow even harsher as the strong gust of wind began piercing through the thick layer of scales and skins of the monsters. 

A huge cyclone appeared sucking all of the monsters as it walked through the path of the kingdom, leaving the buildings untouched but the monsters. It began throwing the dismembered bodies of the monsters away from the castle before finally killing all of them.

The dragon god saw this within the heavens and had stopped his attack, to plan out a new one for the next dawn of rest. 

The kingdom was now back to being at peace. But the war that it started has just begun.

..

The disciples of the other heavenly gods have returned into the entrance of the temple just at the very edge of the kingdom at the west side of the grand wall that separated the kingdom from the outside. 

They all began to chatter about what has happened, and who was that when the prince of Heivilia, Liam, ran forward and stopped just a few steps before the heavenly disciples of the gods, with his crown unbalanced in his head and him out of breath.

"Oh heavenly disciples of the gods, thank you for coming. It was I who rang the gong since father wouldn't do it. I was the one who awoke the Last Jeonsa from his slumber." He admitted sending a shock to the disciples. 

They all looked at themselves then back at Liam, that was a good idea but where is he? 

Mumbo, the disciple of Reverak the god of knowledge and contraptions, walked down the temple stairs and stopped just at the very middle when he grabbed his satchel and took out a horn, it was of pure white with red feather-like designs painted into it.

He placed it in between his lips and blew, letting out a loud horn that could be heard from the sky and the whole kingdom. All the disciples covered their ears as the loud sound of the horn pierced through the sky. Mumbo then stopped and looked up into the sky. 

Within the clouds, he could see a red phoenix-like bird flying towards them, it was huge and very menacing looking. The disciples began to panic and took out their weapons reading to fight this beast. 

But instead, the beast slowly made its way to them, and halfway to its land, it faded into a shape of a person before he fully turned into one. 

He has blonde hair, a feathered forehead crown, an oversized coat lined with feathers and fur, he wore a white loose polo, white shorts, boots that reached the top of his knee, and has beautiful black colored eyes. 

The disciples prepared to attack when the blonde yawned and stretched his arms, the ravenette just laughs and give the blonde a small pat on the shoulder, "You ok G? Did we disturb someone's nap?" He asked teasing the blonde. "No, not really, I think I've slept enough. I'm just not awake yet." He said.

Mumbo signaled his fellow friends to put their weapons away, "Everyone, meet Grian. The last Jeonsa, Notch's protege." Said Mumbo. The others looked shocked while some of them are skeptical. I mean who wouldn't? Grian is 5'4ft in height not only that but his body is very small. He looks more like a child rather than an ancient deity. 

"Hello, geez what in the world was that? Did you all accidentally made Kal angry?" He said as he held his hips looking sassy as always. Prince Liam jumped in and began to inform the blonde about his father's actions and how it greatly angered Kallir. Grian wasn't surprised at all since he fully knows what Kallir is capable of and how he acts.

And that damn dragon has a short fuse, and once he's made it'll take another thousand years to calm his nerves down unless that person apologizes and admits his wrongdoings at the temple. "Well then get your father--" 

"Liam!! What did you do you, idiot!" 

All attention diverted from Grian into the person who shouted, the blonde turned around and saw a bearded man angrily making his way towards them with a trident at hand and he didn't look so happy. "I called upon the disciples of the gods. Father! Just once listen to me!!--" 

"Don't shout at me, you bastard! I am your father!" 

"With that attitude your not." 

The king paused at his actions and looked at Grian who dared to say that to him, his face turned red as a tomato with anger and he began to hurriedly make his way towards Grian. The blonde just rolled his eyes looking bored as ever and used his ability to lift the king and hold him with the use of the wind.

"What!? Stop this at on--" 

The atmosphere became thick and dense, an atmosphere that made their stomach drop and their knees collapsing into the stone temple, their bodies shook in terror except for Grian who seems to be the one who's doing such a thing. Then after a few more seconds, the atmosphere came back to normal, letting the others breathe once more. 

"You dare speak to me in such tone? Listen here asshole, another word coming from your mouth I'll toss you into space and drop you down as hard a meteor so your people can see how your limbs shatter into a million pieces and splatter in your kingdom! Now shut the fuck up and apologize to Kallir." 

Mumbo stared into Grian with a surprised look, he has never seen the blonde this angry before nor even hear him curse in general, he stole a glance at the king who looked petrified and was now pale. The blonde let go of the man dropping him to the stairs of the temple before pointing at the entrance. 

The king immediately ran up to the temple entrance, with his body in a shake and his face pale as can be, everyone looked at Grian who was mad and fuming. The king began to plead and apologize to the dragon god, kneeling and crying. They all got up on their feet and turned to Grian. 

"Geez G, I never knew you'd be like that." Said Mumbo who was terrified of his best friend. But then he remembered something, Grian began stomping towards the thunder god Litro's disciple, Doc, his other best friend before jumping on top of the creeper hybrid and embrace him. 

Doc just sighed and shook his head, he hooked his arms underneath Grian arse and held him close, letting his headrest in his shoulders, "Sorry about that, he gets cranky once he gets disturbed in his sleep, or when you wake him up in the night. In the morning he'll be ok. But let's just hope that Kallir forgives your father." 

The others were at loss for words, not even daring to move while the other just held the Jeonsa close as of they've known each other (they do).

"You two have so much explaining to do." Said X, the disciple of Notch. 

...

...

...

...

...

"So you two are saying that you guys used to be a normal creeper and a raven that Grian liked to talk to, so when Notch saw this he turned you guys into human beings and became the very first disciples of the gods?" 

They couldn't process what they've just heard, currently, Doc and Mumbo had been around million years ago and were the first to heaven's disciples and to be the Last Jeonsa's best friends, that info just hit them like a brick. They all stared at Doc who was holding Grian securely with no intentions of ever letting go.

The two nodded and gave their friends one awkward smile, "yep, us and G had been around before you guys were even born. We're very close, even if he's been asleep for 10 thousand years." Doc said as he smiled softly at the sleeping blonde in his arms. 

To the rest of them, it's really rare to see the man smile nor even hold someone in such a way that he wouldn't let go. He only rarely hugged his friends nor he doesn't even like holding them so close, yet Grian here has the exemption. Not only that but Doc would never smile, ever! He was always cold and stoic in a way his friends knew him as a scary person.

They began to chat about their new problem, Kallir. He didn't accept the apology and said that only when he can take over the whole world he would be satisfied. And ofcorse that is not allowed, for Notch is the only ruler of heaven and earth, not him! He is after all banished from the heavens and sent to the purgatory which is the second-highest to heaven. 

Since this has begun a new war is upon them, and with that, the gods had chosen to be all of their ten thousand disciples down to the mortal realm to help the people from the now strong and frequent attacks that Kallir would make. 

They all began to plan until sunrise. That's when the blonde has fully woken up in a calmer mood than before, "Mhm...good morning..are we home yet?" He yawned, nuzzling deeper into Doc's neck. The creeper and the others just chuckled and gave him a warm smile "Sorry G, but nope. Remember we still have one big war to overcome?" 

He shot up, straddling Doc without even noticing, and looked at the other disciples, he looked shocked and in disbelief. "B-but! Didn't that asshole of a king apologized already? Or....oh gosh...Kal didn't accept his apology, didn't he?" He said, adjusting himself to sit properly in the creeper's lap without notice. 

The others looked at each other and nodded, they all hung their head in embarrassment and looked sad, "Ugh, well sealing Kal wouldn't be a problem. So what's your move? Waiting for orders still?" They all nodded, the blonde just sighed and leaned at Doc's chest as if he was a chair. 

Tho the creeper didn't mind, he let his chin rest against Grian's fluffy cloud texture hair, "hmm, well guess he caused a war between him, versus the gods and mankind." He said. The others agreed to his statement and just sighed. They all began brainstorming a plan to calm the god's anger but it seems like they won't be able to in such a state.

"Hmm...first we need to think before we move. Kallir might be this evil and all but we can't kill him, I forbid that to ever happen." Said Grian, everyone looked at him in shock as if he was crazy, why would he say that? "In the world, there needs to be balanced, Kallir is the dragon god and the god of the underworld and purgatory, he's the god of the dead. If he's gone then no one is gonna be in charge of hell and that's a big no-no."

"Because he's in charge of death, and bringing demise to the mortal, without him everyone would be immortal and there would be no meaning of life and death. Now that's bad, not that I love to admit it but Kallir is equally important to Notch since both gods are strong and balance out each other nicely." 

"Without one of them, the world would be in shambles. So what we need is to make sure the two are balanced so that the scales won't tip over." Said Grian. The others then finally understood, it seems like the Jeonsa has taught them more than what their masters have. 

"What we need to do, is tighten his seal, or fix them. Each seal that holds him inside is located in many places in the Land of Hollow. One is in that temple and the rest...I don't remember." He said as he scratched his head in disappointment. It has been a while since he has step foot into the land of the living and he has yet to learn about the new ways about the new age. 

The others stood up while Doc carried Grian bridal style, "Oh whoops, no need to carry me Doc." He said as he hopped off of the creepers strong arms, to the other's dismay he just let him do as he wants. They all began to scatter out of the temple.

"Firstly we need to find the seals and then tell the others. Sounds not so easy."

..

To be continued.

..


	3. Chapter 2 : "Me? I'm just a Jeonsa."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has worsen and a Remnant from the past has come to haunt him today. Will Grian make sure that his new friends would be safe?

It's been two days since the attacks and his return to the realm of the living, Kallir is still relentless and is yet to even stop his rapid attacks. Tho it lessens only for a little, but still, it would tire out almost everyone. But for Grian, it seems to be just child's play since he's faced off worse than these types of monsters. 

Even tho he is very thankful that these monsters were not that strong like the ones he faced off before, those things would've wrecked the whole land in seconds of that happens. 

The disciples have been interacting with the other disciples from the kingdom of Noveldia, Johuan, Korigani, Ominiri, and the city of Gyro, Ragni, Houwei, and Jorfra, from the looks of it, seems that they could manage the attacks as well, with the help of a few celestial beings, that said being The thunder warriors and the light archers, they have managed to clear every wave of attacks that ran through them.

Not only that but Grian has also contacted Notch and the other gods for help, they've blessed their disciples with weapons and more sturdy armor for them to wield and many artifacts to help them, the Jeonsa knows that he shouldn't have disturbed them because they too are busy in this new war but he had no choice if he didn't the others would've been badly injured. 

After all, he's not good at babysitting nor even supervising people. 

...

Here he is, sitting on top of the towers, looking over outside of the walls that protected Heivilia from intruders, some parts of it was destroyed and was still being repaired, the knights and the other disciples have made a post 20 feet in front of the walls to make sure the repairs wouldn't be disrupted by any monster attacks. 

His mind was adrift he gazes below the people, watching them all talk and walk with each other. The sun was up high showering everyone with its light and giving life to the plants. He let out a small sigh before flying off into the horizon searching for a certain ebony haired man, his eyes glanced down at the grass looking for Mumbo. 

But alas to no avail he didn't found the ravenette anywhere, instead, he landed just beside the lone creeper best friend of his and kinda scared him, "Gah!-- Grian! Don't do that!" Said Doc who jumped back a little at the sudden appearance of the blonde. Grian gives him a light giggle before asking him what he was doing. "Just handling the next strategy for the next defense. We can't always rely on you, that would seem unfair on your part."

"Nonsense! I'd never complained about such! And it's not unfair. These monsters are more dangerous than before. They literally like final bosses that travelers used to fight back at my days. And those things are dangerous, even for the strongest. It's only fair if I do my best to help you guys." He said retaliating at Doc who was looking at him with worried eyes, the creeper fully knowing the extent of their little debate he declared himself as the one who lost their small chat. 

"Ok, you win. It's just, that you have woken up just two days ago and the problem is what came to your face head first." Doc said, feeling sad. The blonde gave the creeper one soft smiled before giving him one tight embrace, "The gong was a purpose to wake me up when the mortals need me, or when the land has brought itself such problem that you guys might not be able to handle on your own. I was woken up to help you guys and that's the only purpose. After all, I was put to bed by Notch to rest my head after...that incident."

His mind flashed a dark memory of what had happened in those years of their freedom, how they all fought and how it made him insane, how he became mad at their antics and how he was lost in his thoughts. Until...until..urghh. 

Memories were a blur at that point he didn't remember what Notch has said nor gifted him, but he was pretty sure that the king of heavens gave him something that night before he was sent to bed. The blonde just shook his head and let his head lean against Doc. "Hey, try not to think about that k? How 'bout you and I catch up on things." 

And that they did. 

.....

Mumbo sat in his post with Iskall who seem to be chatting with him, well he doesn't know what he's doing since his mind was just processing the late information that has been sent into it. Grian, his best friend for hundreds of years with has just woken up from his thousands of years long nap, he misses him but he can't think of an appropriate way to even show his emotions. 

Should he be happy or confused? But right now he sounds confused as heck, Grian's back and he's not leaving again. I hope... Mumbo let out a tired breath and leaned against the stone wall looking over the sunrise as it painted the blue horizon, the other saw his best friend's dismay and asked him what was wrong. "Nothing, I'm just confused as ever Iskall." He said. 

The other male looked at him with a concerned face, "Why? What's bothering you Bumbo?" He teased, it worked, Mumbo let out a small snicker before gazing back into the ground. "Well, because Grian is back. My best friend since hundreds of thousands of years ago. He just woke up and I'm kinda confused on how I should feel." He said. 

The other man chuckled and patted Mumbo's shoulder. "My dude, if I were you I'd be thankful that he's back." Then it clicked, that's what he should feel, he looked at Iskall and gave the man one big hug, "Thank you!" He said tightening the embrace. Iskall just let out a breath and squeaked through the tight arms of his friend "Yeah, sure dude." He said. 

That until the ground began to shake and rumble, the two immediately separated and went on their high alert. The ground began to crack in front of them as these black like fog began to seethe out of it, and the grass began to turn black and red, like a plague. Spikes and these strange plants began to appear and monsters began to spawn. 

Iskall and Mumbo grabbed their swords and began to attack the monsters that spawned out. Using his ability given by God to fight them off, but to his surprise, the monsters weren't even harmed not only that but they seem to be very weird, something he's never seen before. 

As the monsters drew near but suddenly all of their limbs were chopped off clean, and a huge surge of wind suddenly burst out behind them, the two turned their heads around and spotted Grian, with Doc who has his trident out. Grian used his ability and began to stop the monsters from spawning. And it did work. 

The monsters stopped appearing but sadly the infected part of the ground has left itself like a scar that wouldn't heal. The blonde's eyes showed fear as he knew what kind of monsters those were, beasts that he wished to never see again. Beasts that he and the others had sealed deep within the confines crusts of the earth, banished from the land and sealed within the ground. 

Kallir has found a way to slowly seep their magic and their bodies back up into the mortal realm and spread its deadly plague once more, this has gotten worse. It's no longer a normal war, no it's much worse. Grian immediately began barking orders left and right, telling the other disciples to contact Notch's disciple and talk to him.

He'll need the king of heaven's strength and blessing on this one, if Kallir has used the Shadow Remnants to attack the humans then this is not normal. There must've been something that had to tip him off and cause such war, not just an insult to provoke him no, it must've been something else. 

He needs to ask Prince Liam about this but for now, he needs to have a chat with his father, Notch. 

...

Grian has left the mortal realm and has found a passageway back to the heavens and talk to Notch, while doing so the others have begun to plan out more things and bring more supplies and resources into the battle, with the Jeonsa's great knowledge about the monsters that just attacked they might have a plan to counter it. 

X, the disciple of Notch began to plan and bring out orders to the table. With planning on making a protective seal and barrier around the kingdom he can help with slowing the monsters down and lessening the wreckage that they would cause, but such an amount of energy would be a price. 

Cub and Scar, Vexana and Vexillios' disciples have begun to start the sealing ritual to surround the kingdom, with the help of Cleo, Stress, Mumbo, Iskall, Bdubs, Doc, and the ZIT. Ren on the other hand has been assigned to start making the traps to help out in maybe slowing them down. 

"I hope this works." Said X as he looked into the horizon, watching his friends, or what he calls his family, work together and fight off the monsters and try to protect the kingdom. "It will, after all, it's your plan Xy," Keralis said as he kissed X on the side of his head. The other chuckled and just leaned against the other's touch. 

"It's ok, we're gonna get through this together." 

...

"That's all that my father has done, he insulted Lord Kallir and destroyed one of his temples. I swear." Said Liam as Grian interrogated him, yet the blonde wasn't satisfied, he knows Kallir since he has seen him many times before he slept, and he fully knows that Kallir would never bring himself to even do such a thing for such a petty crime. 

"L-lord Grian.. uhmm, my lord I have a confession." One of the bishops of the councils bowed his head to the blonde, Grian looked at him in confusion what is this that is so important?

"King Gangsa has also broken 7 heavenly rules of Kallir, and destroyed the black pearl." 

Now that answers it all. 

Grian's eyes widened in shock as his face immediately paled, the black pearl and the heavenly rules of Kallir. Something that the god takes very personal. Not only that but the pearl is his favorite and most precious treasure, it was given by lady Enigma, Kallir's passed wife who died because of mortals, she was killed by them.

Not to add but he already has a damn grudge against humanity. This is worse than he thought, maybe insulting his wife but no, it was the pearl. Fuck. 

Grian excused them all and began to do a passage ritual to make a portal or a gateway to the heavenly palace. 

...

...

...

...

As he arrived within the beautiful castle, he immediately stomped towards the great hall to find the other gods. With the other angels and minor gods trying to stop him he paid no mind nor even the slightest of attention to them, what he needs right now is to enter the palace. 

Guards began to try and stop him but none has yet to succeed. He made his way to the grate palace gate and slammed it open.

"FATHER!" 

All 20 major gods of heaven turned their heads to the Jeonsa, all looking confused, some amazed and others shocked at his actions, Notch stood up from his white porcelain throne and asked his son what was the problem. "Kallir has found a way to resurrect the Shadow Remnants!" At just the mention of the shadowed beast, the whole room became dark.

The atmosphere thickened and the gods all looked terrified, but Notch was angered. "King Gangsa of Heivilia has disobeyed 7 heavenly rules of Kallir and destroyed his pearl." Said Grian who had his arms crossed. 

The gods became shocked and scared of such news. The pearl was the only thing that kept his sanity, not only that but it also was a big reason for him to not kill the humans after giving them such a grudge after his wife was killed by the mortals. 

The councils began to panic even more. But alas Grian had a plan to stop Kallir. "Father, gods and goddesses, the mortals and your disciples need your power and attention the most, all I want you to do is to lend them your hands and help us fight those things. I need you all to send in the most powerful weapons, powerful enough to break through the skin and scales of the Shadow Remnants. And info on where the entrance of Kallir's domain." 

"As much as I hate to say this, but we need to kill him or else he will kill us all."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.........

"Grian what are you?" A young creeper asked him as he ate his apple, with him petting a sleeping raven in his lap. "Oh me, I'm just a Jeonsa. Nothing special." He said looking above the horizon watching his other fellow Jeonsa play within the clouds, as he summons more and more to keep up with their mischievous antics.

Grian was always the one to be laid back and to be chill, not impulsive nor energetic, he was more of a calm wind rather than a tornado. He watched as the clouds moved to form different shapes every second that it moves, with the wind playing with it. He and the creeper watched until the sky was no longer blue but a beautiful sunset orange. 

The clouds have disappeared yet small twinkling stars began to paint themselves in the night sky. 

.....

"Guys!! Please stop it!" Grian shouted as his friends began to cause such destruction within the realm of the living, from deciding who's the king from a huge full out battle, some misunderstanding and so many unwanted fights. 

Grian didn't like this. He tried to reason out.

He did...

But the only bloodshed was able to stop it all. 

His mind drifted away...

His heart was crushed and his mind caged him fully into oblivion.

"My poor child...let me give you rest..sleep until you're ready.."

......

After that, everything was a blur. Grian looked into the horizon watching as the sun falls into the mountains never to be seen again, with the moon beginning to settle in and the stars beginning to appear. He looked down below as the barrier has been placed, new armor and weapon have been given. 

The war has just begun. And this time he will make sure no blood will shed from his friends. 

"Grian, what are you?" 

A question he loves to answer the most. Something that he loves to hear, something that gives him will power. He looked back at Doc who smiled at him.

"Me? I'm just a Jeonsa."

....

....

....

"Doc, I have a job for you." 

....

"I'll do it. Just promise me one thing... Make sure I won't hurt him."


	4. Chapter 3: "It's (not) fair."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian begins to realize that maybe Doc was right, that it wasn't fair that he woke up to just face a new nightmare and solve another huge problem.

Just as he expected for it to happen, the patch of infected land began to spawn darkness, and the Shadow Remnants that began to attack the barrier, the traps were able to slow them down but it wasn't that much of a help because they're not that weak. Grian and the others began to attack, with their new weapons and amount of magic, the gang has made some decent damage to them.

Grian began to attack from the above, tossing and sucking up the monsters into a huge tornado and ripping them apart as they get sucked in, and throwing them anywhere as they rip to shreds. His perfect control made it so that the other fighters wouldn't get affected by this, with them not being sucked by the tornado and only the monsters Grian has surely done improve.

....

X began to attack the monsters with his new sword, with light beams beginning to summon beneath this beast and ask them to ashes and killing them all, he and Keralis double-teamed on these monsters, with Keralis using his powers to trap monsters into the ground and X using light to burn them all. The leader of the group looked up as three figures jumped up, The ZIT, that trio. 

Tango summoned a huge fireball that lit up the whole battlefield, Impulse then mixed in his lightning and helped it flame more and become a bit more lethal and dangerous. While Zedaph used vines and began trapping the monsters in cages made out of plants and wood. With Tango and Impulse slamming down their mixed move of lightning and fire the whole battlefield lit up in bright light, blinding everyone. 

"Woah! Don't overdo guys!" Shouted Stress as she began to replace the firey fields with her snow, making sure not to burn or scorch more grass and land. She began freezing the monsters and with Cleo and False, they shattered the ice with the monsters inside killing them all instantly. 

X smiled but then returned to a frown as he saw a huge monster, a colossal one might I say. It was huge like a boss at the end of every dungeon, it was menacing and scary. "Shit! What do we do?!" Then as they spotted the giant, a small figure zipped towards it. "Let Grian handle it, he knows about these things better than us." Suddenly Doc was beside the two, gazing up at the small brit who began to attack the giant one. 

They all continued fighting, making sure not to back out on their defensive line, just a few more hours and those things will be dead and sunrise will lean over them, praising them with its light. Grian began to lift the giant with his wind. Without the other four, this was quite a challenge for him to make, but he was able to lift the giant just ten feet above the ground. 

With that, he summoned the swords of constellations, a collection of swords that was gifted to him by Zoidi, the god of stars and space. Then swords made out of stars began to Peirce itself through the ground, with the blade facing the back of the giant, with swords huge as buildings and tall like hills. He slammed the giant down the swords, watching the weapons Peirce itself through its thick scale and skin.

Seeing this Grian let out a breath and flew back down to help the others. His powers have yet to fully return to his grasp but he will promise to always protect those he treasures most. 

Looking back at the others, it seems like the fight has stopped and lessen, with only a few monsters in the field. But the others have gotten control of the situation. After a while of fighting the whole field was now littered with corpses of monsters and pure blood that runs through the veins of the vile beasts.

As the sun sprouted from the horizon like a beautiful flower, peace has finally reached the peak and the shadows and minsters have finally seized their attacks. Seeing the beautiful sun, everyone has let out a breath finally catching their lungs and calming their trembling bodies down after a full night of fighting. 

Grian landed near X and the others congratulating them for their win today. "Not yet G, war is still upon us," Zed said as he helped Impulse stand from the grass. "That's the thing, we should appreciate small victories in war because we won't know if we'd lose or not at the end." He said another enlightenment I see. Nonetheless, the crew returned to the temple with none of them hurt but just tired and maybe bruised a little bit. 

The blonde smiled knowing that he had spared them from bloodshed and from getting hurt, he glanced at the disciples before going back out and flying above the clouds and landing atop of the castle roof. He gazed below the city before searching for something in the distance. He needs to find, that place. The old waterfalls. Where he left his lyre his ultimate weapon.

It's very special to him, not because it's his but Doc made it for him. From the wood of ObsidianOak and strings of the Silver Spider, he made that instrument as a gift and the blonde really needs to find it, after all, that's his favorite weapon. 

Looking over at the horizon he looked in the sky above, watching where the sun has risen. That's when it hit him! He needs his map! The wandering map is given by Terra the jeonsa of Earth, with that he ran back to the temple. 

For today he'll be looking for that map of his to find the waterfalls.

...

...

"Grian! There you are! Where are you going? I was just about to give you something." Doc ran towards the Jeonsa, looking at the blonde as he scavenged for something in his old chest, "Oh heya Doc, I'm kinda busy. I need to find my map so I can locate my lyre." The creeper smiled and chuckled at Grian. Doc grabbed his satchel and opened it revealing a beautiful ack and red-colored lyre with a beautiful silver-colored string. 

"Here, I took it from the waterfall so when you wake up I could give it to you personally." The blonde looked up and smiled, he stood up from the ground and grabbed the lyre, and gently took it from Doc's hands, "Thank you, you are a lifesaver Doc." The other smiled and let out a small giggle. "Ofcorse I am." The blonde and the creeper walked out of the temple and looked around the sunny morning. 

Doc yawned as he sat down into the cold and tough stone stairs and leaned back, the blonde noticed his friend's action and frowned, he hasn't had the time to rest yet, poor Doc. He blasted up into the sky before grabbing a piece of cloud and began to form it into a silky white fabric, a trick the Light Jeonsa has taught him. He began to carefully make it until it was big enough to fit Doc. 

He flew back down with the fabric in hand and landed just behind the creeper, he unfolded the cloth and covered the creeper with it, Doc looked confused but immediately knew what was happening. "You should rest Doc, come on. The king did offer you guys rooms in the castle. Join them." The creeper didn't like the thought of putting the blonde all alone.

After all, he is full of pranks and mischief, not only that but he doesn't trust Grian, since the Jeonsa didn't know how to fully take care of himself, he always gets hurt in any kind of way, something that never sits right to him. 

But the blonde fully knowing what his friend thinks began to reassure him, "I won't do stupid things, now go. Rest your head, you'll need it." With a gentle smile and a few nudging the creeper left with a small groan and a content smile, the blonde watched as Doc made his way to the palace leaving him alone in the temple. 

To be fully honest Grian doesn't feel tired at all, since he well, slept for 10,000 years in total. He's fully energized, something that he doesn't mind, and that would help him since he'll need all of his strength and attention in protecting everyone. 

He came back into the temple looking over at the statues of the gods before leaning against a pillar and dropping to the ground. He took off his red coat and laid it beside him, he looked down at his lap and sighed. What will he do? He's all alone. The other Jeonsas has left him, he is the only one who knows how dangerous and how bad Shadow Remnants are.

If Kallir keeps on doing this the Land of Hollow will be back to what it was once before, ruin and chaos. He can't let that happen but how can he not? Killing Kallir is the only way around this, and if they kill Kallir that a big problem too if they kill him they'll need someone to replace his position. 

Right now he's got too many troubling things in his mind, and they're right! Doc's right! It's not fair that immediately when he wakes up he's faced with such a problem, it's not fair. He might be millions of years old but still, he's not ready, it's been 5 million years since they have defeated the Shadow Remnants. 

So long that he has forgotten the feeling of it, the fun of killing those things, the thrill has completely vanished, it's now hard for him. Without the other Jesus, he doesn't know what to do. Without knowing tears began to fall from his eyes as thoughts began to bury his mind. 

So much pressure, so much trouble for him. He doesn't like this, it needs to end, god why can't Kallir just calm down already? Why can't he accept such an apology?! Why does he have to be stubborn?! His sadness became frustration and anger, he gritted his teeth as he formed his hand into a fist until his knuckles turned white. 

He began to silently cry in the temple, looking helpless as ever. His body began to weaken and tremble and his mind became hazy, he hates this, he hates that every time he cries he gets weak, his body would collapse every time he sheds a tear. But before he could fully pass out, he hears a voice calling out to him, strange.

....

....

....

....

"What did you do?" Doc asked as Mumbo began to explain what has happened to their best friend, he was found by Mumbo crying in the temple then collapsed. The creeper was ofcorse furious of that but calmed down when the ravenette has explained what has happened. "Why was he crying?" The other shrugged and just glanced at the blonde, both looked sad as they glanced at their friend. 

"What made him cry? Gosh, I hate seeing him like this." Mumbo said as he gripped his hair, the other was just silent as he worriedly stare at the Jeonsa, thinking of possibly what made him sad, his lyre was there, he was awake now and he's reunited with them. Is he sad because of his other Jeonsa friends? About those dumb jeonsa who left him in pain.

Why would Grian waste his tears for them? They weren't even worth his time, they made him cry and left him, they're not worth it. Or is it because of what has happened? Kallir's doings? I can't blame him, but Notch has already devised a plan on taking him down. Nothing's wrong with that right? 

..

"It's not fair..."


End file.
